Best Friends
by Gingerstorm101
Summary: Based on the FRIENDS/BEST FRIENDS; Drabbles of Raven and Jinx's friendship that goes back before they were known as who they are; Rated for language somewhat; suggest if i need a higher rating... EDITED 12/02/2013
1. Prologue

hey guys, i was reading this and i got a FABULOUS idea! i might be doing this with other storys or something MAYBE though. but i had to do this to Raven and Jinx! anyways, i hope you enjoy!

Prologue

Rachel sat down on her couch with her laptop. Her husband Richard was beside her reading the newspaper and downing a cup of coffee. This was a normal day at the Grayson house.

Today things were going to get spiced up a little.

She opened her laptop and opened her Hotmail account.

1 New Message.

_'Read with your best friend'_

Her best friend was Jennifer, aka Jinx.

As an ex Titan, you would expect that good would stay on the good side of the law and the bad will stay on the bad side of the law. But no. Raven and Jinx has been friends for years. They were best friends. Everyone knew that.

So Rachel put the laptop on the coffee table and went to the phone and pressed 1. _Jen was on speed dial..._

"Hey."

"Hey Jen, I got this e-mail, you have to read it with me." Rachel spoke into the phone.

"Ok, be there in a few... and get coffee ready." A mumbled voice came from the other line.

This is how it always was between the two.

10 minutes and a coffee later, the two sat on the couch, laptop in their laps and opened the e-mail...

yeah, well this is just the beginning! there will be more coming! i'm just still getting there.


	2. Chapter 1

I hope you liked the intro! now its time to get funny! and i just want to point out that i'm sick and have a headache, so, yah. i just wanted to update on this because it was already typed up.

Reviews:

I'm a Lover not a Hater - I kinda figured that... anyways, i'm glad you are!

enjoy!

Chapter 1

**FRIENDS: Are only through high school/college. (aka: drinking buddies)  
BEST FRIENDS: Are for life.**

Rachel and Jen walked out of the school for the last time with a few of their friends. Over the course of the year they all hung out and got drunk or close to it.

"So, what are you going to do now Rach?" Sarah, a red-head, asked.

"Same old same old." She answered a smile plastered her face.

"I know that face... and please don't do that right before I come over next time!" Jenny exclaimed holding her head in her hands.

"Huh?" The confused girls questioned their friends Jen and Rachel.

"Over the weekend, I invited Jen over for a sleep over... or more like demand. And Richard was over... we had _hot_ sex and she arrived right after we - luckily - finished." Rachel explained, a bright blush covering her cheeks.

"Yeah, I was trying to kill her for half the night from what I heard. Trust me; you _don't_ want to know what came out of their mouths." She shuddered at the memory.

Sarah, Samantha, and Riley starred at the girls in shock. This was something no one could describe, all they could think of was: OMG!

Sarah was the first to snap out of her shock. "Well, we all better be heading home. Jobs to find, family to see." Then she started walking away.

"Yeah, see ya." They all said.

"Hey, wait for me Rae!" Jenny called to her bestie.

i hope you liked that... i'm hopefully going to make sure they are about this length. if not i'm going to have to wait for me to get them this length.

review please! i lover them!


	3. Chapter 2

hey guys, i just thought it would be best to update this... my friend just posted her first story yesterday and is sleeping in my bed at the moments so i don't want to wake her up!

reviews!

JosephineX - well thats good... heres more!

I'm a Lover not a Hater - well im still in high school so i don't go out and drink with my firends or in collage... so this is what i thought would work...

ENJOY!

**FRIENDS: Calls your parents "Mrs." and "Mr."  
BEST FRIENDS: Calls your parents Mom and Dad**

At 8 years old, Rachel and Jenny ran into the kitchen where Jen's parents' were getting lunch ready. By this point the two had been friends for a full year. The same amount of time that Rachel has been on earth. The first anniversary of being separated from her mother.

Rachel never stayed at her friend's house for a long amount of time at once. Often she would sneak out. But there were always open arms to come to.

"Jen, Rae, go wash up for lunch." Jens' mother told them.

"Yes mom." They said in union. Washing their hands was the worst part of lunch all the time. They walked out of the bathroom, hands damp from the water and sat down at the table.

"Mom, can I have some milk please." Rachel asked.

"Sure sweetie."

And for 10 months Rachel has addressed the adults as 'mom' and 'dad' because that's what they were like to her.

"Girls, did you remember that we were going to see the circus after lunch."

"Yes Dad." They said in union.

They were going to see _The Flying Grayson's_ in Gotham City.

As a result of being an extended family for a whole year.

well, this is what i thought would work for this, but i hope you liked it! REVIEWS PWZ!


	4. Chapter 3

hey everyone! heres the next one! i just thought that this would a perfect time to do this...

reviews!

Arietta enton-Phantom - so does my little sisters friend. my best friend doesn't live with her parents and i call my best guy friend (and who my best friend is living with) by her name. but my best friend has become one of those "other child" of my parents

JosephineX - well they are just drabbles... so what comes next is your imagenation...

enjoy!

**FRIENDS: Will leave you behind if that is what the crowd is doing.  
BEST FRIENDS: Will kick the whole crowds ass that left you**

Rachel was reading her book like she normally does. She often got made fun of because of her love in books. And often she was abandoned, or as the slang word _ditched_.

Jenny was the one person that would never ditch her.

The crowd of people that they were with started walking away without a word. They weren't really friends with them; it was just a school thing that they had.

And Jen saw this.

"HEY!" She called. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Uh... over there where there are more pictures." One girl with the name of Lexis said.

"And what about us?" Jen gestured to herself and Rachel.

"Nothing."

That's what got to her.

You see, Rachel already had her powers; she was born with them. Jen had gotten her powers and had been learning to control them. And when is it a good time to use it?

She smirked and raised her hands. With a quick thought, the floor collapsed and the people were stuck. Everyone but herself and Rachel.

Said girl walked up and smiled at her friend.

"You know, they didn't need it _that_."

"What do you expect a girl to do when her girl is being ditched? Go along with them?"

They both laughed.

and thats the end of this one! review please!


	5. Chapter 4

hey guys, long time no see, huh? well, i finally got around to doing this chapter... heres the review!

JosephineX - (1) yeah, jinx can be an awesome friend! plus people were leaving her bestie! who wouldn't want to kick peoples but for leaving their best friend? (2)well, what else could i do? that brat was driiving me nuts! i think im good now, all i have to worry about is my sisters pregnancy, my best friend and her new boyfriend, and the fact that my best guy friend is away all summer! so i should be good...

enjoy!

**FRIENDS: Would knock on your front door.  
BEST FRIENDS: Walk right in and say "I'M HOME."**

At twelve years of age, Rachel was still homeless...ish. She was still and always welcome into her 'parents' house anytime she wants. Even when no one was home.

"I'M HOME!" She called as she walked into the front door.

"Hey sweetie, you're just in time for dinner." Her 'mom' said.

"Thanks mom." She smiled and sat down beside Jen.

"So, what did you do today?" Jen asked her bestie.

"I was at the library all day."

"Doing what...?" She smirked.

"Reading, duh!"

Jen rolled her eyes as she watched Rachel pull out a thick book and opened it on the table, once again sticking her nose in it, reading.

"Mom! Rachel's reading at the table again!" Jen called, smirking at her friend.

"Mom! Jen was drinking pop at the computer again!" Rachel called, sticking her tongue out at her friend.

"Jennifer! How many times do I have to tell you? No drinks at the computer! Remember what happened last time?" Her mom scowled her daughter.

Rachel continued, "And the time before that, and the time before that, and the time before that, and the-"

"Ok, I get it already, I'm bad luck."

ok guys, im stopping it there for this chapter!


	6. Chapter 5

ok, i know its been forever! i know because i got a congrats on my sisters baby, this baby is now crawling, standing, and trying to walk! he just turned 8 months last week! and i really need to get back to Motherly Love, i think im going to work on that after i wear out my brain... though at the moment im only using half, talking to my boyfriend...

reviews... wait, just 1 review... ;.;

JosephoneX - yep! i had to put that in! yeah, my sisters boyfriend was half asleep, but also hhe was (is) sick. I was at home working for my mom and had to wait till later before i could go see. umm... yeah... about that "best guy friend" i think you jinxed it... we recently started dating... after we both secrectly crushed on each other for... um... 11 months... :$ but also there was a gap where we stopped talking due to other things...

back to the story... ish thing...

i want more reviews!

**FRIENDS: Asks you to write down your number.  
BEST** **FRIENDS: Has you on speed dial.**

Rachel and Jenny were at a club. It was one of those nights, though this was their first time at one.

"Rae, we need to call mom and dad and tell them to pick us up." Jen mumbled to her, obviously not wanting to leave the place. But she had too, if she ever wanted to go again anytime soon.

They had been there for a good few hours, they only had 1 drink each because that's all they had money for... and they didn't want to get in too much trouble... at least for the first time. Jen's parents were very protective of the two, even if they were old enough to drink. Jen and Rachel wanted to prove that they could be responsible; getting wasted on the first visit to the bar was not a good example. Maybe next time they could.

"Yeah yeah, give me a sec." Then she pulls out her cell and presses 1.

"You have the house on speed dial?"

"Yeah, that way I don't have to remember it."

"You. Are. A. Fuckin. Genius."

so... what do you think? oh, and annoymouse reviews are back on! though there might be a chance itll be turned pff again... that bastard is back... and i'd like to warn anyone who might be part of the younger readers, but swear words might be said in later chapters which is why it is T rated, but there is no M rated content at all!


	7. Chapter 6

hey everyone! so I had gotten a few viewers for this story, i though i had posted last night but apparently i didn't... anyways, so i gave you guys a few hours to review, i got one, but its from a new viewer...

review!

SaphireDragon15 - i don't have speed dial... i just have the number in my cell phone, or else i text, or message on facebook... i don't understand speed dial, specially since ive already butt dialed my dad in the middle of class one day... and i think that one comes up in this...

enjoy!

**FRIENDS: Borrows your stuff for a few days then gives it back.  
BEST FRIENDS: Loses your stuff and tells you, "My bad...here's a tissue."**

"RACHEL WHERE DID YOU PUT MY MP3!" Jenny's voice rang through the house though her best friend was standing in front of her.

"I borrowed it..."

"When?"

"Last week..."

"Where is it now?"

"Um... I don't know."

"You lost it!" Her eye twitched.

"Not really... I just put it down somewhere."

"What am I going to listen to now?" She whined flopping on her bed.

"My bad... here's a tissue."

"That's not helping..." She growled through clenched teeth.

-The Next Day-

"Jennifer! Come and get your MP3 from the fridge!" Her mother yelled up from the kitchen.

Jen glared at Rae who was reading on her bed across the hall. "You are to never touch it again." Rachel tried to keep a straight face as she nodded.

Jenny stomped down the stairs to get her music player, and a sandwich.

i hoped you like this, im trying to get them all finished so i can consentrate on my other stories. right now im thinking of what shouls happen in the next chapter to Motherly Love right now.

and i have a question, who should cry? left or right?


	8. Chapter 7

ok, so i've gotten a couple of reviews, and so i've been thinking of updating fast. i'm trying to finish this so i don't have to worry. and look! i finally updated Motherly Love! aren't you all so proud!

reviews!

SaphireDragon15 - wow, and that works out really good... but that wont be this chapter, it will be a later chapter. sometimes things end up in weird places! one time a friend almost put the cerel box in the fridge and the milk in the cubered. though it was stopped before it happened.

what? only one! what happened to the rest of you?

fine

enjoy!

**FRIENDS: Will sit at the side of the pool with you at that time of the month.  
BEST FRIENDS: Will throw you a tampon and push you in.**

It was 100 degrees outside in Jump City, California, that's just without humidex! With it it was 115 degrees. The air was thick, making it hard to breath. In the distance ambulances, police, and fire truck sirens could be heard from the fires and from people fall victims to the extreme heat.

Under a large shady tree, in the backyard of the middle of the city, laid a pool, untouched by the sun's rays.

"I wish I could go swimming." Rachel mumbled as she and Jen sat on the edge of the pool.

Suddenly Jen got up and left, only to come back minutes later.

She through one of her tampons at her friend and pushed the black-clad girl in.

"There, stick that up your fuck hole and enjoy your day." Then she jumped in, soaking Rachel even more.

like i said, language. but also this is in the teen years, and teens swear. i have to listen to it whenever my now 17 year old brother talks on the phone with his friends, hes done that for the last 2 or 3 years. and at 18, i have sworen at times.


	9. Chapter 8

so... it seems that this chapter was skipped over, but due to this just being drabbles, it was simple to just place in... but its being placed at chapter... um... what chapter again? 8? wells, its beeing placed in the mmiddle. i would put it at the end, but it's not going to work...

**FRIENDS: Helps you find your prince.  
BEST FRIENDS: Kidnaps him and brings him to you.**

"Jen! For the last time, what is so secret that you had to blind fold me, not just once, but TWICE!" Rachel was annoyed with her friend at the moment...

"It's a surprise, Rae, and I don't want you to peek." Jen said perkily.

"And the tied hands?"

"A safety precaution. Can never be too careful with you."

"You do know I can take these off any time I want and zap your ass at the same time."

"Of course Rae! But you know I'm serious." Pushing her friend on the shoulders from behind. Jen pushed Rachel all the way to her bedroom where her surprise was tied up and gagged. "Ok Rae, here's you surprise, I hope you like it!" She took off the cloth ropes.

Rachel starred at her surprise in shock. "Jen! What did you think you were doing!"

"Aww, but Rae Rae, I just wanted to make you happy!"

"But did you really have to kidnap and tie up _Robin!_ He could put you in jail!"

"Well of course! How else are you going to admit your little crush on little Robin over here?"

"What if I didn't want to admit it?"

"Then I guess I'm going to have to throw him out onto the street and let some girls have their way with him." Jen sighed...

"No, nonono, you will not!" Rachel hissed as she shoved her friend from her room and walked over to Robin with coloured cheeks. "Um... I hope she didn't hurt you..."

anyways, i hope this works out a bit...


	10. Chapter 9

so, it seems i have forgotten this one two. damit! well then, i might as well post them now!

**FRIENDS: Will ask you if you're okay when you're crying.  
BEST FRIENDS: Will laugh at you and say, "Ha Ha, Loser!"**

Her friend was in tears, and she knew why.

The teen went into hysterical sobs, hating the fact that her best friend was _laughing_ at her! How could she be laughing at her best friend when her heart was just shattered into a million pieces!

"Aren't you going to say something!" She almost screeched.

She smiled, an evil, wicked smile. "Ha Ha, Loser!"

"Rachel! You're not helping! I was just rejected by the most popular, hottest guy at school! And you're laughing at me! What kind of friend are you!" Jen's sobbing grew more hysterical as her shoulder shook.

"Jennifer, Derek is the biggest bastard in the _entire_ school! And you're here sobbing over a guy that would _use_ you than throw you to the curb with the rest of the nice girls." Rachel told her straight up. "There is really nothing in this guy that is good for you."

"But you were still laughing at me!" She hiccupped.

"I was laughing because I thought it was humorous that you thought that you could find a relationship with the schools biggest bastard! I heard he isn't even that big! I bet Dad is _way_ bigger than him!"

Jen's eyes widen in horror. "Do not bring Dad into this!" She screeched before leaving to scrub her brain.

review somehow please!


	11. Chapter 10

hey guys! sorry its been a little while, specailly after having a few chapters coming in a small burst. anyways, my boyfriend had my laptop for about 3 weeks... so i wasn't able to post or work on any of my stories ;.;

Nkcandygirl - so glad you love my story! i would have updated sooner but as i stated, i didn't have my laptop.

**FRIENDS: Helps you up when you fall.  
BEST FRIENDS: Keeps on walking saying, "Walk much, dumb ass?"**

Walking home from the library, Rachel carried a stack of books that she had hold still with her chin. Jen was walking beside her, her head nodding to the music blasting in her ear. Surprisingly she wasn't deaf yet.

"Rae, why did you have to get all those books?" Jen asked the teen beside her.

"Because I want to read them." She answered back, trying to balance the books as the ones in the middle tried to break free.

"You could have always come another day and get those, not have to struggle to carry all those back home."

"Who said I was struggling?"

"No one, it just looks like you're going to fall and tri- oof!"

Rachel looked over at her friend and laughed."Walk much, dumb ass?" With that comment, she kept walking as her best friend growled at her.

hey, i hope yoou liked it! anyways, i better get back to getting to finish writing this so that way you can have more chapters sooner.


	12. Chapter 11

hey everyone! actually it was the same thing as last time, but this time I don't have the battery for my laptop so im stuck to this wall until im done... and im waaaaaay to lazy to get up off this couch... i think im still tired from last week which i dont think is possible.

and x files is on tv again! well its been on for a while but we dont get the channel... so we get the free preview all month! yay! me happy! but me is getting up in 8 hours to watch it...

now im rambling...

fact; college is exspensive and im not even there!

reviews!

Nkcandygirl - glad that you love it! so how was a month for being soon? he had my laptop again...

Egyptiandude900 - glad that its funny, its suppose ti be funny

SaphireDragon15 - yep, i found that when i read this that only Jinx and Raven could do it, and i made it work! how awesome am i?

enjoy!

**FRIENDS: Will be there for you when he breaks up with you.  
BEST FRIENDS: Will call him up and whisper, "Seven days..."**

Rachel was in her bedroom at her Parents house after a long week of fighting crime with the other Titans when she heard Jen's bedroom door slam, loud sobs could be heard. Rachel, being a good friend she was, she got up and walked over to Jen's room. Not bothing to knock, she walked right in.

"Ok, talk. What did Victor do?"

"He-_hick _-broke-_hick_-up-_hick_-with-_hick_-me! That bastard can't break up with me!" She cried, pounding her fists into the mattress and pillow. "That bastard! That bastard! That bastard!"

"Surely there was a reason as to why Victor broke up with you..."

"RACHEL! You can't take his side! Your _my_ friend! MY friend!"

"Right. Victor. Bad."

"I know!"

"Jen, what do you want me to do? I'm not the best for comfort." Rachel reminded her best friend.

"I don't know, call him!"

"Call him! What am I going to say to him?"

Jen paused for a few moments thinking, then suddenly getting an idea. "Remember that movie that we watched last week?"

"What one? The scary one or the funny one of the scary one?"

"Both."

"Well call him up and whisper 'Seven Days' over the phone."

"That's just stupid."

"No it won't! It's perfect!"

"Have you been drinking?"

"Um... Just call him Rae."

Rubbing her temples, she knew Jen was a little drunk, drunk enough to not slur, but drunk enough to not think straight.

"Rae! Do it!"

Rachel picked up her cell phone and called Titans Tower. Robin picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Robin, can you put Cyborg on the phone." Robin didn't ask why as he called Cyborg over to he phone.

"Hello?"

In her darkest, scariest voice, she whispered "Seven Days..." and hung up.

"Raven?"

i swear, this was way too long! and i couldn't even put in detail! just words! well, i need to get to bed at some point in the night and its already after 11... and screw this, shower in the morning, im hopeing for reviews while im sitting in class tomorrow! or at least in the afternoon, i don't get service in my morning class cause of the walls.


	13. Chapter 12

hey! long time no see! its been 2 months since ive updated! anyways, x files is no longer avalible to me on tv, so i started to finish watching it on netflix! im already at season 7! ok, i started watching it before then my mom stopped playing for netflix, but now we have it once again! so every morning i wake up and watch one episode! anyways, it was my nephews first birthday yesterday, he is so grown up! and yesterday was our first snow fall of the season too, my friend is happy, it means he gets to work.

reviews!

Nkcangygirl - sometimes it just takes a few days to get that creative mind to work at free will, nd thats what happened for when i was writing this. i too do love how it turned out!

SapphireDragon15 - im guessing this was everyones favourites!

I'm a Lover not a Hater - what could it be missing?

ilikehats2 - heres more!

enjoy!

**FRIENDS: Will offer you a soda.  
BEST FRIENDS: Will dump theirs on you.**

Rachel, Jen and their parents were all sitting in the living room watch Tarzan for their family movie night. It was just beginning and Jen was coming back in with the popcorn, plopping down on the floor beside Rachel at her parent's feet, or more like her dads feet cause her moms was curled up on the couch.

About half way through the movie Rachel remembered that she didn't grab a pop for herself. "Jen, could I have a sip of your pop?" She asked between a cough from eating too much popcorn at once. The other girl handed her drink over with her eyes glued to the TV screen watching as the elephant and the gorillas made music with the human's items.

Five minutes later Rachel asked for another sip.

Ten minutes after that she asked again.

Eight minutes after that Jen had enough, she held it above her friends' head, slowly pouring the remainder of the drink on top of the girls' head.

"Jennifer!" Her mother screamed at her.

"That should teach you to get your own next time sis." Jen laughed even harder when Rachel started hitting her with the pop bottle.

hey, i hope you liked that one! i know its shorter but i have no idea how to make it longer. and also i have to get ready for work soon. anyways, i say "pop" instead of "soda" in this because im canadain and we canadains say pop instead of soda like couch instead of sofa. review please!


	14. Chapter 13

hey guys! i know its only been a couple of days! but i blew off my homework for you guys! (seriously, that stuff is stupid and i need my teacher because im finding like nothing on it!) so i've updated like 3 stories today (ones in french, i may be canadain, but i cannot speak, read, or write french, i just did the minimum that i had to do in school for 5 years) so heres the next chapter! i could even put the next one up for you tomorrow if i get lots and lots of reviews!

reviews!

Nkcandygirl - thank you!

aww, only one?

enjoy!

**FRIENDS: Give you their umbrella in the rain.  
BEST FRIENDS: Take yours and says, "Run - bitch - run!"**

Thunder roared over them in the middle of the street, Rachel had her powers up around her to keep the pouring rain from getting her soaking wet. Beside her, Jennifer was swinging her umbrella around in the rain, almost hitting her with it a few times.

"Oh how I love the rain!" She sang as she skipped down the side walk.

"You're insane."

"Aw, com'on Rae! You know you love me!"

"That just proves I am insane just the same..." Rachel mumbled just loud enough for Jen to hear over the storm.

"Rachel Roth, you have always been insane!" Jen laughed almost tripping over a risen piece of the sidewalk causing Rachel to let out a small giggle at her friends clumsiness.

Rachel sighed, this was the first time all week that she had gotten to hang out with her friend, the rest of the week Robin wouldn't let her leave even for the evening to see her family. Now it was raining... What bad luck was this... "Jen, did _you_ make it rain?"

Jen laughed right out loud. "Now, why would _I_ make it rain?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because most Villains won't do anything stupid in a thunder storm." She mock glared at her.

"Rachel, I think Boy Blunder has been keeping you locked up for are too long that you had gotten Cabin Fever from it- OOF!" Rachel laughed when she had noticed that Jennifer was face down on the pavement.

Rachel walked up to her and took the girls umbrella and started running for the house that was only a block away. She turned back to look at the pink haired girl and shouted "Run - bitch - run!"

hey guys! i hope you liked this edition to the drabbles of jink and ravens friendship!

ok, 3 reviews and i"ll post the next chapter which is already done!


	15. Chapter 14

ok, i just got my 3rd review, and a promise is a promise. heres the next chapter!

reviews!

Nkcandygirl - this is really the best Jinx/Raven friendship story out there? i haven't read any... or many, though its in one of my favourite Teen Titans story. and your welcome for blowing off my homework (and once again, though i had to work today)

DragoLord19D - i don't know if that ones on the list... all of them are on my profile, its where i got them from

smiley-face - lucky number 3. it really happened to you and your best friend? how funny on how that seems to be happening with some of the viewers.

enjoy!

**FRIENDS: Will help you move.  
BEST FRIENDS: Will help you move the bodies.**

Sitting at the kitchen table with their parents, Rachel and Jen read threw the binder of paper that they had printed off the internet highlighting important bits. Rachel, being younger than Jen, had finally turned 18 and their parents agreed to help them look for an apartment. Rachel didn't think it was important due to her already having a room at Titans Tower, but their parents wanted them to learn responsibility.

Damn grown ups...

"Hey look Rae, what about this one?" Jen pointed to an ad that had an apartment for rent. It had two bedrooms, a single bathroom, kitchenette attacked to living room. It also had a decent rent pay, and utilities were included. "It's even big enough to hold your mountains of books."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I do not have _mountains_ of book Jennifer; I have enough to fill one bookshelf."

"Yeah, here. But at the Tower you have walls of books and more." Jen laughed, highlighting that ad before looking at another one.

_~Best~Friends~Forever~_

They did it, Rachel and Jen had gotten the apartment that they wanted and their parents are proud. Now it was time to move in. Slowly and powerlessly, Rachel and Jen packed up their bedrooms so they could move in completely within the next few days. The day before they had taken their parents to show them their new home.

For Jen, it had taken two days to pack all her things, her clothes taking the longest. Her mother had taught her long ago to fold her laundry, even when it came to packing.

For Rachel, it had taken her only a day to pack her bedroom, even without her powers. She had quickly put her books all in a box, even old text books that she had kept from school, buying them, not stealing.

A week after getting the apartment, it was almost full of all the items they owned.

"Jen, can I ask you something?"

"Rachel I told you years ago, if you need me to help you move bodies you don't have to ask, just take me to it and I'll help you get over with it."

Rachel blushed slightly as Jen explained to her this for the thousandth time. "Well, it's not only that. I need help taking some of my personal belongings from the tower... And I need to remove a body that my other half decided to stash away in the tower." Long ago, soon after the two first met, Rachel's demon half had gotten out and attacked a full grown human right in front of Jennifer. Rachel feared that she would lose her friend, but ended up only becoming best friends after finding out about Jen's ability and a super secret swear.

"See, I knew she had done it again. It's just that time of the month." Rachel groaned as Jen laughed at the pun.

ok guys, 3 more reviews and i'll post again! i also have that chapter done!


	16. Chapter 15

wow you guys are quick! i don't think I'll be able to keep up with you! so i had gotten the third review not too long ago, and i fought with myself in posting again tonight. so with my laptop on its death bed for tonight, im updating.

reviews!

Nkcandygirl - so glad you like my story! it feels strange having someone just love it this much!

Smiley-face - ok, so i made the joke, just in a future chapter, not this one because i've had a couple chapters already done.

Egyptaindude990 - glas you do!

enjoy!

**FRIENDS: Will bail you out of jail.  
BEST FRIENDS: Would be in the room next to you saying, "THAT WAS FRICKIN' AWESOME! WE ARE SO DOING THAT AGAIN NEXT WEEKEND!"**

"Mom and Dad are going to kill us." She groaned to her best friend sat in the same bench just on the other side of the bars.

"Come on Rae! You have to admit, we had fun!" Jen laughed as she remembered Rachel being wasted only hours ago. She knew her friend was lucky that no one noticed who she really was or else Rachel would be in more trouble than any.

"Yes, I had fun, though I can hardly remember much of last night..." Rachel looked down at her street clothing, since she refuses to wear her uniform while going to her parents and hanging out with Jen she rather be hidden in plain sight. Her jeans and T-Shirt was covered in vomit, sweat, alcohol, and something else that she hoped wasn't from another person. "What I'm mostly worried about is if Victor finds out, or worst, Richard."

Jen giggled again, knowing her friends crush on the Titans team leader. "Well I guess you're going to have to suck it up and deal with it then."

"Jennifer! What kind of friend are you? Telling me to just suck it up, he's going to _kill_ me!" She said to her friend who was in the twin cell. She acted calmly while sitting in the cell, but Jen could see the panic written on her face.

Rachel was slouched in her seat, self loathing herself. Why did she have to go to that party? When Rachel heard the door open, she straightened her back.

"Thank you again for letting me see who was caught at this party, the mess that was left was pretty bad and we have to find out who started it." She heard Robin explain as to what she could see was a young man when they came closer.

"I understand sir, too bad there was only a few caught." The young officer said as he turned to walk away.

Rachel's head was still bowed, not wanting to look her crush in the eye. "I'm very disappointed in you Rachel. What did you think you were doing going to that party? What if they found out who you were? You would have been put in Arkham Asylum because of your heritage." She nodded, not wanting to speak.

"Can I say something?" Jen said from the cell next to her. "THAT WAS FRICKIN' AWESOME! WE ARE SO DOING THAT AGAIN NEXT WEEKEND!"

Robin gave the pink haired girl a hard stare.

ok, same deal, but this time 4 reviews before you get an update.


	17. Chapter 16

hey guys! i know since i updated twice in one night, some of you didn't get to review last night. and now since these are drabbles it isn't important that you read it before this, but its still a funny one!

reviews!

Nkcandygirl - i know, i love that chapter too! and i updated cause it was right before bed and i had gotten those 3 reviews.

Paranoia - yeah jinx funny, glad you liked it!

Y-U-no-Login - glad you liked it!

DragoLord19D - that sucks..

enjoy!

**FRIENDS: Never ask for anything to eat or drink.  
BEST FRIENDS: Help themselves and are the reason why you have no food.**

Jennifer walked past Rachel as she headed to her room with a full plate of home fries, cauliflower, shake and baked chicken, ceasar salad, and a full glass of milk. She held back the _'pig'_ comment remember that her best friend had been out late last night, skipping dinner and breakfast from sleeping in.

As she entered the kitchen, Jen headed towards the counter, pulling out pots and pans from the bottom cupboard, spices from the cupboards above the stove and the cutting board, knifes and stirring spoons from the drawers. Filling the pot with water, she then put the stove and turned it on high to boil.

Jen then walked to fridge, opening it and screamed "RACHEL ROTH!" Inside the fridge was nothing but an almost empty butter container, empty milk jug, half empty mayo jar, and a sticky jam jar. She turned off the stove before marching upstairs to Rachel's room. Without knocking, Jen barged in. "You ate all our food!" She growled. "What am I suppose to eat now?"

Rachel didn't look up as she ate her lunch at her desk while writing up her report for her English class, being as she fought crime many different hours of the day, she had to do school work all year long. "Don't worry Jen, Mom and Dad will be back soon with groceries."

"But what about now?! I am hungry now!" Jen complained.

"Order a pizza..."

"I've had it too much Rae, you know that." She fired back.

"What about Spaghetti?" Rachel asked, typing up her next paragraph.

"We don't have hamburger, you ate that on Tuesday."

"You did too Jen, we had Tacos." Rachel reminded her.

"But the point is you ate all of our food! I'm going to starve to death!"

"Stop your complaining, we are lucky to even snack. Now if you're hungry, go down stairs and help Mom and Dad put the groceries away so you can eat faster." She said sensing the adults in the driveway.

Jen turned and headed towards the door, only turning when she realized something. "What about you? You just finished all the food."

Rachel turned and smiled. "I think Mom and Dad would understand if I want to get this homework done, it was due yesterday and because of Slade I couldn't get to school, unlike you."

Jen stalked out of the room and downstairs, mumbling "Spoiled" as she descended from the stairs.

i hope you liked that one! ok, once again 4 reviews till i update again! remember, 4 reviews. more i'll be excited, but no less!


	18. Chapter 17

hey guys! i had gotten my 4 reviews this morning but i didn't want to get out of bed, so im posting now.

reviews!

Nkcandygirl - you are always the first to review... glad you liked it!

Paranoia - thats good! here the next chapter!

Agent 001 - thas good that it gives out a few laughs, i hope for that some times! and im working in a WordPad document, so it doesn't yell at me for errors and i try to type it up good on my own. the one good thing about wordpad is that my spelling is getting better.

Guest - i have an entire list that im already doing... but that ones good too.

enjoy!

**FRIENDS: Have never seen you cry.  
BEST FRIENDS: Won't tell everyone else you cried...just laugh about it with you in private when you're not down anymore.**

Jen rolled around on the floor of her and Rachel's apartment laughing. Just last night Rachel had came home bawling her eyes out because Beast Boy had been teasing her and playing a joke on her that had gone a little too far.

Rae would have ran from the tower before she had started crying, she never lets anyone see her cry, hardly likes it when Jen sees her, but when she had shot through the patio door pretty fast and straight into her bedroom, Jennifer knew the situation.

Now it was the next day, and Rachel wasn't upset anymore, or at least not enough to be crying and wanting to kill her best friend. Just minutes before Jen had fallen off her chair and onto the floor, Rachel had explained about her night.

Now, "Jen it's not funny!"

Still laughing, she tried her best to answer. "Rae! You didn't really have a reason to _cry_." She laughed again.

"And why is that, Jennifer?"

"Because you could have used your powers to give Garfield an atomic wedgie!" Jen cried out from her place on the floor.

Rachel smiled down at her friend, her lips turned up in a smile. "Yeah, I could have."

"See! You over reacted!"

"I didn't over react... I just..."

"Over reacted. Now _why_ did you over react?"

"I don't know."

"Is it your time of the month?"

"Why are you asking that?"

"Wait, _when_ was your last time of the month?"

"JENNIFER!"

ok, same deal as yesterday, 4 reviews. now im posting now because i have to work tonight and i might have to babysit tomorrow, so if i get my reviews i'll be posting early enough tomorrow too. remember, 4 reviews!


	19. Chapter 18

hey! sorry it took so long! ive been fairly busy, like someone wouldn't give me my laptop, then work, then also was at a friends and also, on monday the students of my schol woalked out to protest against the governmant to save our teachers... and also i didn't get all the reviews i wanted ;.;

reviews!

Nkcanndygirl - thank you. i was hoping so because that was more of a depressing chapter, but even friendships have their downsides somedays

Guest - or else? or else what my friend? lol

enjoy!

**FRIENDS: Will comfort you when he rejects you.  
BEST FRIENDS: Will go up and ask him, "It's because you're gay, isn't it?"**

Rachel held Jen close to her as her friend cried over the fact that her crush had broken up with her. Rachel wanted to kill this one guy... or just disassemble him.

"Why does he have be like that! Why does he have to be so, so, so..."

"Him?"

"YA-A-A-AAH!" Jen cried as she clenched Rachel's middle to her.

Rachel huffed as she moved her friends arms a little higher then her waist. "Jen, maybe he just wasn't 'the one'. There are many other guys out there, why does it have to be him?" She asked stroking her hair.

"Becuase he's so cute! And _perfect!_" She cried again, squeezing her arms around her friend.

"He's not perfect, he's a guy. Guys are never perfect. In fact, most of them are quite stupid." Rachel spoke as she petted her head.

"But stupid works for him!"

Rachel shook her head as she comfort her friend.

_~Best~Friends~Forever~_

Raven walked up to her friend and teammate who was working on his car.

"Cyborg, can I ask you a question?" She asked thinking about her friend.

"Yeah, Rae, what can I do for you today?" He asked cleaning the oil and grease off his hands as he turned to her.

"Jen was upset from you're rejection." Raven smiled she looked at him. "It's because you're gay, isn't it?"

"What?" He asked, his eye buldging out of his head.

She tilted her head and eyed him. "It makes sense, from this point of view, it doesn't even seem possible that you have anything _there_."

"Rae, why are you saying that?"

"Well it doesn't look like you can even have sex, which makes so much sense as to why you're gay. It's nothing to be ashamed of really, but my friend is still hurt."

"Can you tell her I'm sorry."

"Sure thing, I'll explain to her that she's crushing on a gay guy." She said as walked away.

"I AM NOT GAY!"

i hope you all liked that! i want more reviews! so for the next chapter, review! then i"ll write/post it


	20. Chapter 19

hey guys, i know i haven't gotten the 4th review but someone is getting my laptop for homework (get your own!) so im giving you this now. and if you don't hear from me by next week go ahead and kill him.

reviews!

Nkcandygirl - nad again, first review of the chapter! i loved that chapter too! im glad you liked it!

DragoLord19D - thanks, this one is one of my favorites!

Paranoia - ok... but its strange that i didn't get a review from Agent even after you say that...

enjoy!

**FRIENDS: You have to tell them not to tell anyone.  
BEST FRIENDS: Already know not to tell.**

Jennifer was chasing down Rachel, she had been gone all day and she was getting really worried. The Titans had called the apartment looking for her, and that's when Jen had went out looking for her friend.

She had searched the town twice looking for her, she checked the pizza place, her favorite book store, and the small cafe she goes to relax. All the places that Rachel goes regularly.

As Jen walked pasted the park, wondering where her friend could possibly be. She gazed at her surroundings, her eyes glancing at the forest, then widening when it struck her. "Oh no." In a mad dash, Jen booked it to the dark forest.

As she neared, Jen slowed her place until she stalked her way into the thick woods, her steps carefully placed as she began her new search for the violet haired girl.

Step by step, Jennifer made her way towards the middle of the barely moon lit forest area. As she gotten closer, she noticed the natural sounds of the forest gotten quieter and quieter. The wildlife no longer made noise. The trees didn't rustle in the wind; in fact, there was no wind at all. The air was still.

This scared her.

Walking slightly faster, Jen tried to find her way to wherever Rachel was hiding, walking faster and faster till she was almost running at light speed.

Running and running.

She was getting closer and closer, as if she could feel the other girls' presence.

Jennifer halted.

Sitting there against a tree trunk on the opposite side of the clearing to a dead body. Rachel was silent and still and from what Jen could tell, shaken. Walking up to her, Jen gently slid to her side, pulling her into a comforting hug.

This is something she feared for her friend, though she didn't fear her for it. Killing this person was part of Rachel's being, and there was nothing either of them could do about it. It just happens at random, months apart. Weeks apart. Days apart. Or even multiple in a day.

It was their secret.

ok, so 3 reviews this time, but understand that my friend wants my laptop for homework so if i don't update after i get these reviews, blaim him and kill him as you wish (hes also my ex boyfriend)


	21. Chapter 20

hey! sorry it took so long! ive been fairly busy, like someone wouldn't give me my laptop, then work, then also was at a friends and also, on monday the students of my schol woalked out to protest against the governmant to save our teachers... and also i didn't get all the reviews i wanted ;.;

reviews!

Nkcanndygirl - thank you. i was hoping so because that was more of a depressing chapter, but even friendships have their downsides somedays

Guest - or else? or else what my friend? lol

enjoy!

**FRIENDS: Will comfort you when he rejects you.  
BEST FRIENDS: Will go up and ask him, "It's because you're gay, isn't it?"**

Rachel held Jen close to her as her friend cried over the fact that her crush had broken up with her. Rachel wanted to kill this one guy... or just disassemble him.

"Why does he have be like that! Why does he have to be so, so, so..."

"Him?"

"YA-A-A-AAH!" Jen cried as she clenched Rachel's middle to her.

Rachel huffed as she moved her friend's arms a little higher than her waist. "Jen, maybe he just wasn't 'the one'. There are many other guys out there, why does it have to be him?" She asked stroking her hair.

"Because he's so cute! And _perfect!_" She cried again, squeezing her arms around her friend.

"He's not perfect, he's a guy. Guys are never perfect. In fact, most of them are quite stupid." Rachel spoke as she petted her head.

"But stupid works for him!"

Rachel shook her head as she comforts her friend.

_~Best~Friends~Forever~_

Raven walked up to her friend and teammate who was working on his car.

"Cyborg, can I ask you a question?" She asked thinking about her friend.

"Yeah, Rae, what can I do for you today?" He asked cleaning the oil and grease off his hands as he turned to her.

"Jen was upset from you're rejection." Raven smiled she looked at him. "It's because you're gay, isn't it?"

"What?" He asked, his eye budging out of his head.

She tilted her head and eyed him. "It makes sense, from this point of view; it doesn't even seem possible that you have anything _there_."

"Rae, why are you saying that?"

"Well it doesn't look like you can even have sex, which makes so much sense as to why you're gay. It's nothing to be ashamed of really, but my friend is still hurt."

"Can you tell her I'm sorry?"

"Sure thing, I'll explain to her that she's crushing on a gay guy." She said as walked away.

"I AM NOT GAY!"

i hope you all liked that! i want more reviews! so for the next chapter, review! then i"ll write/post it


	22. Chapter 21

hey guys! I didn't get the amount of reviews that i wanted, but since im still on hoildays for another day and a bit (if counting today) then i thought i might as well update (though there was a pause in between cause i had to go to work... and get my dinner that i have here sitting beside me.

reviews!

Nkcandygirl - i swear, EVERY chapter is the est chapter every...

the-painted-miao - yep! gotta love Raes humor!

enjoy!

**FRIENDS: Will be there to take your drink away from you when they think you've had enough.  
BEST FRIENDS: Will look at you stumbling all over the place & say "Girl drink the rest of that! Don't waste good alcohol!**

Rachel cradled a Ginger Ale in her hand as she watched Jen gulp down her share of the alcohol. Her friend wouldn't allow her to have even a sip of the drink. Their parents knew that they were going to the club, but didn't know that Jennifer was going to be the one that was going to be drinking all the alcohol. In truth, she was too scared to tell her parents, feared that they would think that she was just like her real mother.

"Girl, you're going to have to tell them sooner or later." Jen slurred, taking a gulp of her third drink.

Rachel shook her head slightly, Jen was slightly drunk already. "I can't tell them, they would be so disappointed, and after everything they had done for me."

Jen laughed drunkly. "Yeah right! Mom and Dad spoil you rotten!"

"They do not! We are spoiled equally!" Rachel laughed, taking a sip of her pop. She looked at the people in the area; they were all drunk in one stage or another. "Jen, do you think they'll notice that I didn't have a drink?" She asked, a little worried.

"Don' worry Rae! I'll be drunk for the both of us!" She smiled.

Rachel pulled out her phone. "I think I'm going to call mom and dad, tell them we are ready to go home."

"Ok, let me just go poor my drink."

"'Girl drink the rest of that! Don't waste good alcohol!" Rachel teased, finishing her Ginger Ale. Jen gulped down hers as Rachel talked to their mom on the phone.

_~Best~Friends~Forever~_

Rachel helped her friend into the car, giving a small smile to her mom in the passenger seat. Buckling herself in her mom handed her something. "Thank you for not drinking dear." Rachel looked down at the home pregnancy test in her hand, mentally shooting herself for leaving it in the bathroom trash.

anyone expecting this when i was updating the chapters?


	23. Chapter 22

ok, heres the next chapter!

reviews!

ilikehats2 - yes yes yes, Rae Raes pregnant, i sent a couple of hints in earlier chapters... gave me a reason to use this chapter and why its going to happen... though, pregnant or not, it was going to happen anyways...

Nkcandygirl - yes yes yes, they are all awesome! XD

enjoy!

**FRIEND: Will help me find my way when I'm lost  
BEST FRIEND: Will be the one messing with my compass, stealing my map and giving me bad directions**

"Again Rae, _why_ did you drag me along with you on your training exercise?" Jen asked as she messes with the compass in her hand.

"_Because_ Jennifer, its good experience... and mom and dad told me to take you with me. They probably want you to protect me now because Robin has me doing all these extra training now that I can't go into battle." Rachel sighed as she walked up the mountain looking at the map, only to have it taken away from her. "Ok, now what way do we go?"

"Um..." Jen thought as she flipped the map around, turning it side to side. "Um..." She pointed left. "This way...?" As much as Rachel's conscious told her not to, she followed her friend left in the mountain side forest.

_~Best~Friends~Forever~_

Rachel was _lost_. She was lost because _Jen_ was messing with her compass, stealing her map, and giving her bad directions.

They had been out here for _hours_ and she was _tired_, though, that was probably from being four months pregnant. And now would be a good time to strangle the pink haired bad luck charm... "JENIFFER YOU GET US HOME RIGHT NOW!" Rachel cried out in frustration. "I should have just left you at home and went on this training extrusion alone..." She sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose with her fingers.

"Aww Rae, you know you love me." Jen said, pulling her friend closer to her... and pulling out one of the sandwich's that their mom made for them. "I'm hungry, let's eat!"

"And you call me a pig..."

so, what do you think? review your thoughts!


	24. Chapter 23

ok, i know i already posted, but i had only gotten 1 review that seems to like 1 word reviews...

Nkcandygirl - thanks!

review!

**FRIEND: Will help me learn to drive  
BEST FRIEND: Will help me roll the car into the lake so I can collect insurance**

"Jen, I _can't _do this!

"I know Rae; you don't have to be _in_ the car to help me roll the car into the lake. I'm not cruel enough to have you in the car when you are weeks from your due date. I'm surprised you even agree to sit in the car with me when the car isn't even _running_!"

Rachel glared at the girl. "Neither can I. Now, let's get home before you do anything stupider then you are doing now."

Jen laughed, revving the car before closing the car door. "Not yet!"

Rachel watched as her friend drove around the lake shore, getting a sneaky idea as Jen drove past her again. Looking around to make sure no one was around to see her; Rachel waved her hand forming her dark energy around it. Smirking, she cast her dark energy on the bottom of the car.

_~Best~Friends~Forever~_

Hollering in delight, Jen drove off of one of the large flat boulders, preparing the land into the water, only to be hovering over it. "Hey! What's going on! Rachel!" She screamed, faintly hearing her friends' laughter in the back ground.

She felt the car start to rock a bit as she held on for dear life. "Rachel! What are you doing?" She screamed as the car flip quickly once, leaving her in her seat. The car flipped again, twice this time over the water.

Jen, trying to keep her breakfast down, climbed out the window of the car as it flipped again, jumping into the lake just seconds before the car plunged into lake itself. She swam to the lake shore, stalking up to her friend who was laughing hysterically.

"Why you!" She growled at her pregnant friend who was still laughing at her. Giving in, Jen started to laugh to with the violet haired girl.

ok, this might be the last one for tonight. but just note there there is maybe 7 or 8 chapters left... review please!


	25. Chapter 24

ok, so i've gotten reviews within the short time of posting. now hopefully my internet has not fucked up. and also, someone kill Deloris Umbrigde _real_ soon before i pull my hiar out!

reviews!

discb - yeah, but when, thats the question

Nkcandygirl - im only at #5 and 3 against 1, my dad is stuck watching it with us! glad mom is on my side! hahaha!

enjoy!

**FRIEND: Will go to a concert with me  
BEST FRIEND: Will kidnap the band with me**

"Jen, I don't think this is a good idea." Rachel whispered to her friend, pulling at her arm.

Slapping the hands away from her, Jennifer hurryed ahead, making her way to the back of the stage where one of their favourite bands stayed when they weren't preforming for a little bit. Like now.

"Now, when I say so, I'm going to break the back stage floor and I want you to use your powers to cast your darkness over them and transport them to the forest where you will then take us."

"The forest?"

"That way no one will be able to hear them scream." She giggled.

"You're insane." Rachels monotone voice was spoken barely above a whisper.

"Without a little insanity, one can never have any fun." Jennifer spoke to her friend, pulling her down into hiding. Only having to wait 15 minutes, the loud music that was playing stopped and the band memebers made their way to the back stage. Watching them as they clapped each other on the back. Watching to make sure no one was watching, Jen flashed her eyes and a loud crash happened. Quickly, Rachel flashed hers and the four band members disappeared out of nowhere. Moments later, Jennifer an Rachel too.

Landing behind a tree, out of the sight of the band members who were yelling out at the birds. "Now what genius!" Rae hissed.

"Now we say hello!" Jen giggled, skipping off to meet the band members, Rachel trugged along, slowly following the cheery pinked haired girl.

_'Robin is _so_ going to kill me...'_

ok, so heres the second one for today! review please!

ok, so the internet did fuck up...


	26. Chapter 25

hey! i've been busy with my Harry Potter marathon, but im watching Goblet of Fire right now as I'm writing. and i can say, even if i didn't know who did it at the end, i can see the clues as of who moody is! and ways, need to get this done and over with! oh and next week im leaving for my cruise and probably wont be able to update. but im going to try to finish this before then, there is only a few left!

reviews!

Guest - discb, is that you? have you not truely reviewed for this story *falls to knees and crys*

Nkcandygirl - thanks!

DragoLord19D - Wait! You're that white can that lives a few doors down and often parks infront of my house?! *jumps and hides behind couch, only peeking out for a moment before hinding with the laptop*

enjoy!

**FRIEND: Will help me up when I fall down  
BEST FRIEND: Will point and laugh because she tripped me**

"OOMPH!" Rachel looked down at her friend who was, once again, on the ground. The poor girl was face down, not moving from her spot on the ground.

"Having fun down there?" Rachel asked holding Alex in her arms. She listened as the girl mumbled something. "Sorry, what was that?" She giggled.

"Why does this never happen to you?" Jen asked louder, her face still in the cement of the sidewalk, causing Rachel to laugh louder along with the baby laughs of Alex.

Rachel crouched down to her friend's level, not helping her up. "I'm not sure, maybe it because you're bad luck! But it's still hilarious!"

"Put the baby down and let me trip you! Then we'll see who thinks this is funny!"Jen growled, hexing the ground under her. Pushing herself up, she grabbed a hold of the stroller, pushing it home, with a sneer on her face.

"Wait up!"

_~Best~Friends~Forever~_

With Jen pulling Alex in the stroller, Rae walked beside her, silently chuckling to herself at her friends' unluckiness. She watched where she stepped as she knew her friend would get back at her somehow.

Rae watched her friend carefully as she walked beside her home, every once and a while she could see the eyes glow pink, indicating that she was using her powers. At this, Rachel stopped and watched where she stepped.

This happed for a couple of blocks, and every few minutes Rachel had to stop for she did not trip to her friends' pleasure.

Seeing the house up ahead, Rachel quickened her pace, happy to finally be home and not trippi- "OMPH!" Behind her, Jen laughed like a maniac, her knees on the ground as she held her rub cage.

"Now I see why you laugh! That was hilarious!"

ok, so what did you think of that one? couldn't let it be jen that got tripped all the time!


	27. Chapter 26

ok, so i've gotten reviews within the short time of posting. now hopefully my internet has not fucked up. and also, someone kill Deloris Umbrigde _real_ soon before i pull my hiar out!

reviews!

discb - yeah, but when, thats the question

Nkcandygirl - im only at #5 and 3 against 1, my dad is stuck watching it with us! glad mom is on my side! hahaha!

enjoy!

**FRIEND: Will go to a concert with me  
BEST FRIEND: Will kidnap the band with me**

"Jen, I don't think this is a good idea." Rachel whispered to her friend, pulling at her arm.

Slapping the hands away from her, Jennifer hurried ahead, making her way to the back of the stage where one of their favourite bands stayed when they weren't performing for a little bit. Like now.

"Now, when I say so, I'm going to break the back stage floor and I want you to use your powers to cast your darkness over them and transport them to the forest where you will then take us."

"The forest?"

"That way no one will be able to hear them scream." She giggled.

"You're insane." Rachel's monotone voice was spoken barely above a whisper.

"Without a little insanity, one can never have any fun." Jennifer spoke to her friend, pulling her down into hiding. Only having to wait 15 minutes, the loud music that was playing stopped and the band members made their way to the back stage. Watching them as they clapped each other on the back. Watching to make sure no one was watching, Jen flashed her eyes and a loud crash happened. Quickly, Rachel flashed hers and the four band members disappeared out of nowhere. Moments later, Jennifer and Rachel too.

Landing behind a tree, out of the sight of the band members who were yelling out at the birds. "Now what genius!" Rae hissed.

"Now we say hello!" Jen giggled, skipping off to meet the band members, Rachel trudged along, slowly following the cheery pinked haired girl.

_'Robin is _so_ going to kill me...'_

ok, so heres the second one for today! review please!

ok, so the internet did fuck up...


	28. Chapter 27

hey! so I got a few reviews so far! and i think its because i updated this morning because the internet was down for a bunch of us that i wasn't able to update last night.

reviews!

discb - probably not, but he could find a way

ilikehats2 - shes not a witch, shes a toad, an ugly ugly toad! ive seen all the movies, rewatching them this week, read 1, 2, and 3, and going to be trying to read the rest... but now im watching the half blood prince for the 3rd time in the last 20 days...

enjoy!

**FRIEND: Asks me for my number  
BEST FRIENDS: Asks me for her number**

Rachel sat in the blood at her favourite cafe where she and Jen had went to relax and do their final projects for school, hoping that the cafe will help them concentrate on their work. But apparently not. Today, while they were seated in the farthest corner of the cafe, away from distractions, one of the cute boys from school dropped by to talk to Jennifer.

As the two talked, Rae continued along with her work, sketching in her sketchbook ideas as to how it should look like in the end, going on the internet to double check her research. She even got up to get a refill on her tea.

"I noticed you have come here often..." Rachel heard the boy speak. _'Stalker.'_ Her mind shouted, but this was Jen stalker, and if she wanted to go out with him, she can... But Rae was still going to be a friend and warn her just in case, not wanting anything to happen to her sister.

As she worked, Rachel kept an eye on the time. It had been just after three in the afternoon when the boy had started talking to her, that was an hour and a half ago. Finishing up her essay for her project, Rachel saved her work and cleaned up her space.

"Jen, it's time to go home. Dinner will be ready for when we get there." She told her friend, tugging on her arm like a little girl.

"Ok. I'm sorry..."

"John, my name is John."

"I'm sorry John, but I have to go."

"I understand. Maybe we could hang out sometime, maybe even go out for coffee." The boy smiled down at her.

Jen smiled back up. "I prefer tea; my _sister_ here had gotten me addicted to it. But here, let me give you my number." Jen pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, writing down her name then paused. "Rae?"

"Yes?"

"What's my number again?" Rachel wanted to hit Jen on the back of the head... _On second thought..._ She did. Pulling the paper from Jennifer's hand, she quickly wrote down the number before dragging Jen home.

"Out of talking for over an hour, you two didn't even stop to say your names?!" She hissed at her.

"Well, we know each other's names _now_." Jen smiled, laughing at her friend's expression.

ok, so what did you guys think?


	29. Chapter 28

hey! im only writing this cause my brain is mush from school then final projects/exams and my vacation starts next week right before exams. so this is very short, very little detail, but it still gets to the point.

reviews!

Nkcandygirl - thanks!

only 1?

enjoy!

**FRIEND: Hides me from the cops  
BEST FRIEND: is probably the reason they are after me in the first place**

"Run!"

"I am!"

"Run faster! They are going to catch us!"

"I told you we shouldn't have gone out today!"

"It's your fault they are after us!"

"How?"

"You just killed someone!"

"But you're a wanted criminal!"

"When was the last time I did anything that could possibly put me in jail?"

"I don't know, when was the last time I beat you to a pulp?"

"I don't know, when was the last time mom grounded us for fighting?"

"I'm not sure, it's been a while..."

"Here they come!"

"Hide!"

Hiding in an alley way, Rachel and Jennifer hid from the cops as they drove by. It seemed that Rachel's demonic urges took over and killed someone nearby the police station. Sadly, it was Jen they recognized as Jinx, now they were after her.

"I hate you Rae, if I end up in jail because of you, I'm going to have your little boyfriend dump you in there for a night."

"Robin is not my boyfriend!"

"He's still the father of your child!"

"This is not a good time to bring either of them up! Here they come again!" Rushing out of the alley way they ran into the forest before finding another place to hide.

ok guys, what did you think? remember, im almost brain dead due to these final projects. i have one due on tuesday and i sget it yesterday... review! and remember, im leaving for my cruise next week!


	30. Chapter 29

hey! im only writing this cause my brain is mush from school then final projects/exams and my vacation starts next week right before exams. so this is very short, very little detail, but it still gets to the point.

reviews!

Nkcandygirl - thanks!

only 1?

enjoy!

**FRIEND: Hides me from the cops  
BEST FRIEND: is probably the reason they are after me in the first place**

"Run!"

"I am!"

"Run faster! They are going to catch us!"

"I told you we shouldn't have gone out today!"

"It's your fault they are after us!"

"How?"

"You just killed someone!"

"But you're a wanted criminal!"

"When was the last time I did anything that could possibly put me in jail?"

"I don't know, when was the last time I beat you to a pulp?"

"I don't know, when was the last time mom grounded us for fighting?"

"I'm not sure, it's been a while..."

"Here they come!"

"Hide!"

Hiding in an alley way, Rachel and Jennifer hid from the cops as they drove by. It seemed that Rachel's demonic urges took over and killed someone nearby the police station. Sadly, it was Jen they recognized as Jinx, now they were after her.

"I hate you Rae, if I end up in jail because of you, I'm going to have your little boyfriend dump you in there for a night."

"Robin is not my boyfriend!"

"He's still the father of your child!"

"This is not a good time to bring either of them up! Here they come again!" Rushing out of the alley way they ran into the forest before finding another place to hide.

ok guys, what did you think? remember, im almost brain dead due to these final projects. i have one due on tuesday and i sget it yesterday... review! and remember, im leaving for my cruise next week!


	31. Chapter 30

im back! i had an awesome trip by the way! i loved horseback riding in Peutro Rico, i want to go back! its soooo much nicer then this crappy weather we are having here in Ontario (or is it just my city?) but it rained and a thunderstorm during my exam IN WINTER our snow turned into slush! then after being outside, my wet dog wanted to cuddle!

i wanna go back to the Carabbean!

reviews!

Nkcandygirl - almost every chapters are one of your favourites!

discb - yes they can... but i keep asking my friend if i can kill him because the pains talking me into it,... he keeps saying no

ilikehats2 - well, hows this?

**FRIENDS: Lets me make an idiot of myself in public  
BEST FRIEND: Is up there with me making an idiot out of herself too.**

Some part of Rachel was faintly saying _'We should really stop doing this.'_ As she and Jen were once again taking another shot. It was only their second one of the night, they haven't been drinking much lately, especially after one morning they both woke up with an awful hangover. To make it worst, their mother had decided that that Sunday morning she was going to blast the music, thus indicating that that the house was going to be cleaned.

To make it worst. She had hid the pain killers on them.

Then she was called away to battle Cinderblock. What a headache that was.

Rachel had just placed her shot glass on the bar when an old song from 1975 came blaring threw the club speakers: _"It's astounding, time is fleeting. Madness takes control, but listen closely, not for very much longer, I've got to keep control. I remember, doing the time warp, drinking during those moments when the blackness would hit me and the voice would be calling._

_Let's do the time warp again!"_

At those words, Jen dragged me up onto the bar top and started to dance along with the song as did the people on the floor. My buzzed mind only recognized a few who looked confused, obviously not knowing the song. Singing and dancing along with the words of the song, following the actions of the dance to the song, we made fools of ourselves as we trusted with each other into each other as the song commanded.

_~Best~Friends~Forever~_

The next day Jen and Rae woke up, not knowing or caring what time it was. Jen was the first to wake, releasing herself of her slight headache from the small shots they had. First thing she did was go on the computer, her eyes widening when she saw a video connected to the email she had in her inbox. "RACHEL, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

Staggering out, Rachel plopped down next to her friend as she pressed play on the video. Her eyes widening when she watched herself and Jen dancing on the bar at one of the most popular clubs in Jump City.

"I hope no one sees this." As if on cue, her communicator started ringing. "Raven here."

"RAVEN WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING LAST NIGHT!" Shoving the communicator to Jen, Rae fell back onto the couch, tuning out her team leader.

sooooo, what do you think? just to let you know, this is getting close to the end. after i finish listening to The Time Warp over and over i going to back listening to disney music, this hopefully would get me to it faster. review please!


	32. Chapter 31

my faithful viewers! i knew i could count on you! we have got here with 68 reviews (*tear tear* im so proud) anyways, here is your last and final chapter to this story. after this, im ditching to make dinner..

reviews!

Nkcandygirl - thanks because they are all good!

discb - well, it was made in the 70's, that era is not best known for its thinking... i heard the 80's were good.

**FRIENDS: Would ignore this.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Will repost this crap!**

Jennifer stared open mouthed at this. "We never did anything like that! Right Rae. Rae? Rae!"

Rachel laughed at her friend's reaction. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"We've never asked a guy if he was gay! We never said that we were going to do what we did to get ourselves in jail! We've never called a guy just to say 'Seven Days' to him! We never got lost from bad directions! We've never moved bodies!"

"Are you sure? You might have just hit your head a little too hard..."

"No!"

Richard butted in. "Jen, I'm pretty sure you guys did most of those things. You see the 'Looking like an idiot in public'? I'm pretty sure the video of your two dancing to The Time Warp would work pretty well for that one. Or when I bailed you two out of jail." He said, glaring at Jen, having a good feeling it was her idea in the first place.

"Jennifer, I agree with Richard-"

"You have to, he's your husband." Jen muttered, earning a glare.

"-That we have done everything on this list."

"I don't believe we have..." Jen scanned the list for a second. "Kidnapped a band." She said, crossing her arms and head held up high in victory."

"Nope, we've done that. Your idea too." Jen sulked. "So we are 29 out of 29, a perfect score."

"Wow Jen, the highest score you ever got in your life!" Exclaimed Richard, a large smile on his face.

"Shut up Dick."

"Well you two argue, like _always_, I'm going to send it out to someone else so they can see if they have wonderful memories like us." Rachel said, clicking the SEND button.

A minute later, a black haired teen, the age of 13 came walking into the room. "Mom, why did you send me an email?"

ok my friends, it seems that we are done here. this is our story... or drabbles. but we had fun, a few laughs, and it only took 1 year and 10 months... wow, and part of that time i wasn't even working on this story (SORRY!) but this is the end, and far well. might see you at my other stories... maybe if your a Raven/Slade fan, or Raven/Robin with a side of Slade fan. of Harry Potter/Hermione Granger or my new favourite Hermione Granger/Severus Snape (friends are to blaim for that one but i love it now) if not, i'll think of something in the future... maybe.

ps, in the near future i will be editting this and taking out the A/N and having it look all pretty like. in the summary i'll be saying if its edited and when.

**i had forgotten to post 2 chapters in the middle, chapters 8 and 9 are them now. give me your opinion on them!**


End file.
